<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soft by carrymesenpai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548273">Soft</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrymesenpai/pseuds/carrymesenpai'>carrymesenpai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrymesenpai/pseuds/carrymesenpai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude is overcome by a huge wave of tenderness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something short that I needed to get out of my system.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is the distant roaring of a wyvern that wakes Claude from slumber.</p><p>Soft is the morning light that shines into their bedroom through their high glass windows and he takes a moment to watch the curtains gently sway, buoyed by the morning breeze.</p><p>Soft is the woman beside him, with her mint colored locks splayed out across the pillow, sunlight dancing across the strands.</p><p>Soft is not a word he would normally use to describe his wife, but here she is, sleeping softly in his arms. Her legs, tangled with his. Her skin, mottled with scars from a war just recently won. Her hand in his, calloused yet soft.</p><p>He stares at her hand in his and wonders. Wonders at tangible proof that Byleth had chosen him, chosen to tie her life with his. Sunlight glances off the silver band of the ring she had given him and he watches the lilac gems catch and reflect the sun's rays. Sometimes, if he were honest, it's a little to much to bear. She's mentioned it once before - how lucky she was to have him. He's whispered the same words in her ear, but he has to wonder if she actually understands the depth of his feelings for her. This wonderful, overwhelming tenderness that threatens to overtake him at the best of times leaving him with this glorious yet tender ache.</p><p>Claude shifts a little and pulls Byleth even closer to him, tucking her head under his chin and running his hands through her hair.</p><p>
  <em>Soft.</em>
</p><p>He presses a kiss to the top of her head and runs a hand down her back, tracing the scars left by a long, drawn-out war.</p><p>He takes a deep breath in and blows it out softly in a happy sigh.</p><p>The world can wait, he thinks to himself, as his eyes start to flutter shut and he breathes out her name like a prayer.</p><p>He supposes that this is what happiness feels like.</p><p>Taking her hand back into his, he closes his eyes and slowly drifts back to sleep with the smallest of smiles on his face.</p><p>
  <em>The world can wait.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We all need something soft and happy in these trying times. Thanks for reading, folks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>